20 minutes
by Jewelz0986
Summary: Why does Danika sleep with a man whore she doesnt like as more then a friend... I dont know and neither does she for that matter..


Why?

Danika stretched and gripped the sheets on the bed tight. She rolled over on her right side and stared out ahead of her. She furrowed her brow and sat up, becoming aware of two things: she wasn't in her bedroom (or her own flat for that matter) and there was a draft. Danika pushed the sheets away from her and then quickly pulled them back, fully realizing why she was feeling such a big "draft." She quickly racked her brain of the events of the night before seeing as though she couldn't recall them. After a couple of seconds her mind started rolling again, and some things flashed across her memory: Diagon Alley, snippy comments, a sneer, laughter, and then Sirius Black's face. Danika angrily swung her legs off of the bed and wrapped the sheets around her."Damn that dog," She said as she gazed around the room. The flat was new according to what she could see and from what she could remember Sirius telling her. Because of that, she had no idea where to look for her clothes. Danika glanced to her left and found her underwear on the night table. She shook her head and shivered, taking it and slipping it on. Upon further investigation of the bedroom, she found her bra in front of the bed, jeans and shirt by the door, yet her shoes were no where in sight. Luckily her wand was in her jeans pocket, so a simple spell made them come soaring through the door she had opened and fall by her feet. Just as she was about to disapparate and shower away all of her shame, she stopped at the feeling that she wasn't alone, and turned around to see the devil himself standing in the doorway with a brow cocked."And where do you think you're going?" Sirius asked her with a fake stern tone. It was Danika's turn to raise her brow. "Where do you think?" She snapped at him as she crossed her arms. "Home, and don't you dare follow me.""Humph, you'd think that after last night you'd be a bit more chipper." He smirked and closed the door. Danika snorted and began searching the room for her jacket that she was fifty percent sure she had worn there."You're so full of yourself, Sirius. I don't know why I keep sleeping with you.""Because," He said as took advantage of the fact that she was near the bed and leaning under it. "You know I'm right better than Amos Diggory and Gideon Weasley combined."Danika gave a small squeal of surprise when she felt one of his arms under her legs and the other under one of her arms and supporting her back. For a moment she was in the air and the next laying on the bed she had not long ago fled from with Sirius hovering on top of her."Isn't that right?" He asked, referring to the last thing he said. Danika huffed and then grinned evilly as she wrapped her arms around his neck."And how would you know? You haven't slept with them, have you?""Mood killer,"Danika laughed and then wriggled form underneath him, spotting her jacket casually hung on a hook on the bathroom door. She slipped it on and watched Sirius lie flat on his back as she put on her shoes."Alright, now this is the last time." She told him."Here we go… We're never having sex with each other again." Sirius said in a mocking tone. "That's what you said, when was it? Friday or Saturday..?""_Both days_," Danika mumbled. "But come on, this is serious. We can't keep dropping into each other's lives every couple of months, give a hi and hello, have a few sexual encounters and then move on with our lives and do it all over again. It's ridiculous.""But you give me a break from shagging all of those ditzy girls." He whined after he sat up from his reclining position. "What do you expect me to do?"Danika shrugged her shoulders and went over to him. She placed a hand on each of his thighs and kissed him quick and rough; being sure to pull away just as he was beginning to enjoy himself and said, "Stop shagging ditzy girls.""Clever," Sirius smiled as he tugged on her hips and pulled on top of him. "Half an hour..?""…We really,-""Danika please," He moaned in her ear. She bit her lip and then unintentionally rolled her eyes when his lips moved from her ear to the spot just below it. What he did next made her emit a few out of pitch sounds and then peel off the jacket she had recently put on."Twenty minutes, you hear me?""Whatever you say," Sirius smirked.


End file.
